


Más amas, Más sufres

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor? One-Shot#Stony#StevexTony#TonyxRansom
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Más amas, Más sufres

Tuve que parpadear varias veces ante lo que mis ojos veían, no quería creer lo que aparecía enfrente de mí. ¿Cómo era posible que esto haya sucedido? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacerme preocupar? ¿Por qué tengo que tengo que sentirme de esta maldita manera?

Varias personas pasaban frente a mí, no podía entender o escuchar lo que decían, mis ojos estaban puestos en él y nada más que en él. Uno de los enfermeros del lugar me llamo a gritos sacándome del aturdimiento en el que me encontraba.

—¡Llévenlo a cirugía de inmediato! —Escuche que gritaban, viendo como se lo llevaban frente a mis ojos. —

Tony se encontraba en una camilla cubierto de sangre, su ropa estaba echa un desastre y tenía una enorme herida en su cabeza de la cual brotaba sangre sin parar una de las enfermeras junto con varios de los médicos del lugar le colocaban suero y otros oxígenos. Uno de los hombres trataba de contener la hemorragia en el corte de la parte superior de su cabeza, mis ojos bajaron hacia varios de los moretones que había en su cuerpo dándome cuenta del estado grabe en el que se encontraba. Aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amaba ver en secreto se encontraban cerrados y sin ninguna intención de abrirse, su rostro se encontraba con una mueca de dolor y sus pulsaciones eran lentas, pareciera que en cualquier momento se marcharía sin decir adiós.

_"Tony se fuerte...para que yo pueda ser lo también"_

Con la vista empapada en sudor mire hacia un costado lleno de odio y rencor donde llevaban a mi hermano hacia la zona de cirugía. El al igual que Tony, se encontraba en muy mal estado al parecer Ransom había sido el más afectado, ya que tenía varios cortes en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, él había sido el culpable de todo ¿Como pudo manejar a toda velocidad? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer locuras y arrastrar a Tony con él?

Él siempre había sido el culpable de mi dolor ¿Por qué de entre todo el mundo...Tony tubo que elegirlo a él? ¿Por qué...Por qué el bastardo de mi gemelo logro enamorarlo?

Si tan solo nunca los hubiera presentado, si tan solo a Tony le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a tiempo, tal vez el no estaría en esa situación y yo no sería tan lamentable. Pero solo fui un maldito cobarde, me tardé mucho en darme cuenta de lo que sentía y a hora ya no había vuelta atrás, alguien más estaba ocupando un lugar en su corazón, alguien que si sabe valorarlo más que yo.

Con todas mis fuerzas golpee una de las paredes del hospital intentando deshacerme del dolor que sentía en mi pecho, ignorando el hecho de que Bucky junto con su esposa Natasha me miraban con algo de pena la última.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar y tratar de mantener la calma, ya que en la situación en que me encontraba no me dejarían ir a verlo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar...esperar a que todo saliera bien, esperar a que Tony volviera a despertar y siguiera su vida con Ransom...mientras que yo solo desde lejos puedo verlo sonreír.

_''Para mi aquello era suficiente''_

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, tan lento que podía sentir como el agujero en mi angustiado corazón crecía más y más ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Con la cabeza gacha me dirigí hacia la capilla del hospital hice lo único que podía hacer...rezar por que Tony estuviera bien, por que volviera en sí mismo y despertara al igual que Ransom aunque no lo quisiera pero es el quien le hace feliz.

Jamás pensé que volvería a sentir esta angustia en el pecho esa que sentí cuando mi madre murió, esa misma que se borró cuando te conocí y gracias a ti poco a poco se fue desapareciendo el dolor de mi corazón, pero a hora volvió y es por tu causa. —Steve se mordió el labio intentando no derramar lágrimas mientras veía la estatua de dios en el centro. —Solo deseo que todo esto sea una pesadilla, solo quiero despertar y que todo sea mentira.

Ya eran las dos de la noche y con pesadez me levante sintiendo adormecidas las piernas ya que me había pasado varias horas allí arrodillado. Sin mirar a nadie me encaminé hacia la oficina de Stranger para saber si tenía novedades, pero me encontré con este en el camino. El hombre no tenía buena cara y por su semblante serio se notaba que no eran muy buenas las noticias, de un sobre saco unos papeles y se los mostró al rubio quien al leer lo que decía aquel papel no hizo otra cosa que apretarlo con fuerza sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—No...no puede ser verdad. —Murmure viendo hacia Stranger queriendo que lo negara, pero el tan solo apretaba los labios. —Dime que no es verdad. —Le rogué con la mirada, pero este ni se inmuto. —

—Lo es. —Respondió con seriedad. —No es muy probable y tampoco sabemos si volverá.

Steve soltó los papeles y tomo al doctor por el cuello de su reluciente bata blanca, mientras que este le miraba sin inmutarse ya conociendo el temperamento del rubio.

—¿No hicieron todo lo que pudieron? —Grito a la vez que apretaba su agarre con fuerza, viéndole fijamente a los ojos. —¡RESPONDE!

—Lo siento. —Dijo Stephen sin intimidarse ante la mirada llena de ira del rubio, sabia como se encontraba porque él estaba igual, después de todo Tony también era su amigo. —

Steve lo soltó de golpe viendo como este solo se recargo en una silla intentando no caer debido a la fuerza con la que lo había empujado, sin decir ni una palabras el rubio se fue corriendo en busca del castaño esperando que todo aquello fuera mentira y que tal vez, solo tal vez Stephen se hubiera equivocado cosa que era muy poco probable pero ante la desesperación todo era posible ¿Verdad?

Varios minutos después se quedó enfrente de la habitación con temor de lo que podía encontrar dentro, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un castaño postrado en una cama junto con varios cables saliendo de su cuerpo, si tan solo no tuviera esa inconfundible barba podría decirse que se trataba de cualquier persona, ya que por los moretones y las vendas que tenía no se parecía demasiado al Tony que recordaba.

El Tony que recordaba era fuerte e indestructible, pero...el de a hora se encontraba tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

Al verlo en ese estado Steve se llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca intentando no sollozar mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba del dolor. Sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima se acercó hasta él y tomo una de sus lastimadas manos para atraparla entre las suyas sintiéndolas tan frías que si no fuera por la máquina que mostraba sus pulsaciones juraría que no estaba vivo. Steve con ambas manos tomo su mano y empezó a acariciarla dándole calor mientras lo veía dormir sin emitir sonido alguno más que sus pulsaciones.

—Eres un idiota...—Susurro con la mirada baja. —¿Por qué siempre me haces preocupar? ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir así? —Pregunto con la voz temblorosa. —Maldición ¿Por qué...no me elegiste a mí? —Exclamo lo último en un grito lleno de frustración. —Yo...te amo. —Dijo esto viéndole con lágrimas en los ojos. —

_¿Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota y no decírtelo?_

_¿Por qué solo cuando duermes puedo decirte mis sentimientos?_

Unos golpes se hicieron escuchar, poco a poco entreabrí los ojos intentando que mi vista se adaptara a la luz para luego darme cuenta de en donde me encontraba ¿Acaso no había sido una pesadilla? Mire mis manos las cuales aún seguían tomando con fuerza las de Tony quien no se dignaba a despertar. Con pesar solté su mano me acerqué hacia la puerta donde Bucky me esperaba.

—Debes ir a comer algo. —Dijo serio sin mirar lo patético que me veía. —Steve.

—No tengo hambre.

Bucky me miro con seriedad y de su abrigo saco un pequeño sándwich entregándomelo con la excusa de que no le gustaban los de la cafetería, sin chistar lo tomé y comencé a devorarlo, pero sabía que él no estaba allí solo _''Por su preocupación sobre mi nutrición''_ en su rostro podía ver que algo más quería decirme, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Que ocurre?

El castaño bajo la cabeza durante unos segundos para luego verle directo a los ojos.

—Es Ransom...

—¿Que ocurre con él? —Pregunto el rubio con algo de enojo notándose en su voz. —

—El...

—¿El? —Steve levanto la mirada para verle. —¿Como le fue en la ope...

—Falleció.

Al oír esas palabras solté lo que quedaba del sándwich dejándolo caer al suelo para tan solo verlo sorprendido, viendo como este solo asentía con la cabeza ante mi negación. A pesar de nuestras diferencias Ransom era mi hermano. ¿Como podía haber muerto? Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar por el vidrio de la puerta hacia Tony ¿Como reaccionaria al saberlo? ¿Como podría decirle...que la persona que ama...está muerta? ¿Como podría decírselo?

Sin decir una palabra deje a Bucky solo y me fui de allí necesitaba ver a mi hermano, aunque fuera por última vez.

_¿Como se había atrevido a morir? ¿No se supone que él lo cuidaría?_

_Él me había prometido que lo haría feliz y yo lo seria con tal de ver su sonrisa, pero a hora..._

Estaba por entrar a la morgue cuando una mano me detuvo.

—No puedes entrar. —Me ordeno una voz autoritaria, me voltee encontrándome con la retadora mirada del guardia de seguridad. —

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto tratando de que su voz no se le quebrase. —

—Su novia está despidiéndose de él.

Extrañado Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Novia?

El guardia solo rodó los ojos para luego señalarle el vidrio de la puerta, el rubio se acercó y miro a través de él. A lo lejos se podía ver a una joven mujer de cabello oscuro sollozando sobre el cuerpo de su difunto hermano, Steve agudizo más la vista para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver la enorme panza de embarazada de la mujer.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Los días pasaron y en ningún momento me he despegado de Tony, todos los días sin excepción iba a verlo, aunque el todavía no se dignara a despertar, aunque lo preferiría así, así no sufriría por el daño que Ransom causo a sus espaldas. Tal vez suene egoísta o no, pero muchas veces lo había deseado, así Tony de alguna manera desconsolada caería en mis brazos, pero...el solo tenía ojos para el y sé que jamás me miraría como lo miraba a él.

Me gustaría que despertara para que supiera la verdad sobre el bastardo con el que salía, pero sé que tan solo verlo llorar me causaría un gran dolor en el corazón.

Quisiera que jamás despertara así no sufriría y podría verlo todos los días sin que lo supiera, así podría estar cerca de él sosteniendo su mano sin que se asustara pero no todo es para siempre lo inevitable siempre llega.

Todos me miraban con pena y otros me miraban como un desquiciado por la locura que estaba por cometer pero si es por verlo feliz estoy dispuesto a hacer esto y mucho más. Bucky intento detenerme tomándome del brazo, pero sin mirarle me solté de su agarre y me fui en dirección hacia la habitación de Tony.

Enfrente de la puerta respire lo más profundo que podía y entre sin mirar atrás.

Ya había tomado una decisión y esta era la definitiva, no iba a dejarlo ir otra vez si tenía esta oportunidad, yo lo amo más que a mi propia vida más de lo que mi gemelo pudo amarlo alguna vez, si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

Allí estaba el con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha, al oír mis pasos miro hacia mi dirección, pero pude notar que ya no tenía ese brillo tan especial en su mirada.

_"Tony estaba ciego"_

El castaño con lágrimas en sus ojos, intento ubicar el sonido de los pasos.

—Ransom ¿e-eres tú? —Llamo titubeante denotando una enorme tristeza en su voz. —

Apreté los puños con fuerza al oír aquel nombre y sin pensar en la locura que estaba por cometer poco a poco me acerqué hacia él.

—Si Tony, ya estoy aquí.

Tony soltó unas cuantas lagrimas mientras sentía su cálida mano contra la suya.

—Abrázame por favor. —Pidió entre sollozos bajando la cabeza. —

Steve sin decir palabra alguna lo tomo entre sus brazos sintiendo como este temblaba contra su pecho y sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa.

Nunca había entendido aquella frase

_''Las personas que más aman son las que más sufren''_

A hora ya no necesito explicación.


End file.
